jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script
Raiden Storm (known as Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script) is an indie side-scrolling space shooter designed and developed, directed by American-Asian game designer James Emirzian Waldementer. Development by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games, RampZamp Software Co. and published by Pyroaxis Ace Development, LTD. the game is known for its workspace script, concepts design, troubled issues, Due to the independently budget and ambitiously game development, graphical complex concepts in cinematic animation cutscene. With the Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script within 16 Titles of version in original. Until it goes James Taylor’s version Raiden Storm 1 within full production replacement in revamping assets their game development Plot Synopsis In the distant far future past setting from 2025, Humanity amount of the highly population develops to Earth Alliances Resistance Systems (Codenamed: E.A.R.S.), and the United Nations began to opened United Nations Galactic Force formation in Washington DC, USA are dominated serves to human-race and creature species, Many of these the groups will developed to Raiden fighter gunship eventually creates to Family groups of 'Raiden Family' Terrain-Fleet flew the workspace station in which is became smarter as they are complications for existence homeplace and it life-time for peacefully into Solar System. Many of the humankind domestic servants meant to interact with creatures, so they will built to Galactic Station Alliances with increases satellite pod-bay of people seemed the many planets and many galaxies provided from the laboratories sector, 2 Months later. Aishi Corp who would go along the Renaissance of Earth Alliances Resistance Systems independently were the contact are serves being humans as an fellows to leadership Chief jack Quire who can helped to another separated factor from first day of the UNGF is constant value seeded throughout for Asia and North American themselves. However in 2027, An deep space is upon are darken galaxy living the darken planet being the empire dark-sides of territorial undead advanced alien-empire races called "Cranassian Empire", an roaming they are began the new threatened by the leadership plans, And it master called: "Master Cranassian", An humanoid-alien species has corruption are the instructed being studying by the Warriors, Commanders, Captains, Trainer and others. then it flew to destination onto way in the Inner space. Earth has suddenly is under attacked by Cranassian, The first incident in Destruction Of Japan of an heavy assaulted ships being destroying their building and cultures as currently. Student turned to dark and leading supporter with Cranassian make them way into killing everyone, In which across the individuals world domination are massive civil cultures, Despite being the students has overrun by the alien invasion and leaves their the surviving from the Massacres. This was the Start of the first Cranassian War Many people are surviving and overrun by the location are eventually the alien invasion creates the pollution own of fortress and mechanical machines factor is purposely are steals the solar energy sources processor, Leading the capturer docks are kidnapping people they took on the prisoners that will becomes of the slaves with army of the aliens. Inhabitants are taken controls on worldwide while the processor built gaining anywhere extracted on databases sources powered go through in globe, All life of humanity civilization that would to be going off and destroying their life in property as it yet to be Cranassian Empire is took them over it the world including the numerous planet. United Nation Galactic Force are signed to be new operation and new plans about the Cranassian Empire was heard, Their fore the captain and commander confirmed that were able the Cranassian creating the pollution wasteland in multiplying of alien minions severely in globe, Now the pilot are crew with 60 people of groups entered “Raiden Family” has it the new informed to operation “Raiden Storm” they required to classmate soldiers pilot to studying with trainer and forth upon on pilot will going to the exploring new journey of the planet and the galaxy. This new events of the Raiden Storm interaction called: “Operation: Raiden Storm” Following of the operation, The pilot launched the Raiden Storm designed to save their planet and galaxy by the massively destruction of ecosystem and universe. The gameplay is opened with Raiden Family groups explore through the planet earth destination in countries despite being protesting are protecting by the humanity has attacked by Alien Invasion. Exploring the countries counterless has it the population would to fall and destruction by mechanism war-machines like minions crushing the biggest cites offered to current scene. In the battle of the Raiden Storm were operated missions destroys the alien threatening of the planet earth. They separate half way the alien invasion is under controlling on population living North America, Asia, Europe and African. Often the Cranassian Supporters is numerous of 30+ major 3,500+ minor of enemies act as an bosses, Therefore was beaten down of Cranassian Supporters were captured by UNGF Troopers Ending Characters * See the lists of the Raiden Storm Characters Gameplay Overview Power-Ups Items Fighters Groups Pilot Stages Development Concept and Development Raiden Storm development began in Early 2019 by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Games an division of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios, James Emirzian Waldementer started to developed with Indie Full in-house Studios project called “Raiden Storm” based from the original game creator of Raiden series his favorite game seemed from classic games and preserving to Raiden legacy. Initially development project names: “Project: Raiden Storm”. The project leadership is heading by James Emirzian Waldementer creating to developed of their own game designer. The concepts will go along fore the fully environmental art department from there was the used with the artistic style like 2D/3D effects, A social media collaboration being opened to 2019 starting period in Pre-production stages. Leading member as James Emirzian Waldementer are lead game designer, Michael Deheus original game details, writer, designer as well being Raiden Storm towards to starting from Middle 2019. Pre-Production Production Design Game Designer Programming and Game Engine Rendering Cel-Shading Cinematic Animation Character Design Animation Studios Post-Production Music Release Marketing Reception See Also * Raiden series on Wikipedia External Links * Raiden Storm on Facebook Page Category:Raiden Storm